charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Malcolm
Malcolm was a powerful warlock with the rare power of X-Ray Vision. He fought a witch named Nell in the 1920s,strongly believed to be around 1929. and ended up getting trapped inside a castle painting for an eternity so he could not harm anyone else, until he was accidentally released and later vanquished by the Charmed Ones seventy years later. History Malcolm tried countless times to attract the attention of anyone who could help him escape. His girlfriend, Jane Franklin, tried numerous times over the years to get him out, to no avail. In 1999, Jane took the painting to Buckland Auction House posing as a distraught young woman who had inherited the painting. It is unclear how Jane knew that Prue Halliwell was a witch, let alone a Charmed One. Prue x-rayed the piece and noticed a Latin inscription behind the painting.Known as a a pentimento, or a definitive underwriting She read it out hoping it would free him, but she was sucked into the painting. When Prue entered the painting, Malcolm posed as an art historian who'd been trapped in the painting after a bitter breakup with Nell. He had written the words HELP on the window of the castle in the painting to attract Prue's attention. After Piper made the same mistake and ended up in the painting, Malcolm helped them dodge lethal spikes and fireballs to write NELL on the window for Phoebe to research. Prue, however, got suspicious of Malcolm's story. He had supposedly dodged the fireballs and spikes without any magical assist at all, while it had been all she and Piper could do to avoid them even as powerful as they were. Her suspicions were confirmed when Phoebe found the spell to escape, wrote it on Kit's collar and threw her in for her sisters to use. Unfortunately, Malcolm got to Kit first. Piper tried to freeze him, but Malcolm blinked to avoid her freeze. He then blinked around the room, both to show off and confuse Prue and Piper, before escaping. Once he was in the manor, he fought Phoebe, meeting her blow for blow. He then blinked out of the manor, where Jane was waiting for him. They then headed back to the manor to finish off the Charmed Ones. Had they succeeded, Malcolm would have and taken Prue and Piper's powers for himself and given Phoebe's premonition power to Jane (which she had always wanted). Jane set fire to the painting, but Phoebe read a copy of the pentimento and sucked all three of them into the painting. Malcolm planned to escape with Jane, but when he tried to get the escape spell, he discovered Phoebe had picked his pocket. Piper froze Malcolm and Jane, and the sisters escaped, leaving Malcolm and Jane to burn to their deaths. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting: '''The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making: The ability to brew potions. *Scrying:' The ability to locate other beings or object through the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;''Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to instantaneously teleport in the blink of an eye. *'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through solid matter. *'Voice Manipulation: '''The ability to alter the sound of one's voice. ;''Other Powers *'Immortality: '''The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to steal the powers of other magical beings after killing them. Warlocks do this by stabbing his victim with an athame. Gallery Image:2x03-malcolm.jpg Image:Charmed203_244.jpg Image:2x03-malcolm-03.jpg Notes *Malcolm is the only magical being shown to possess the power of X-Ray Vision throughout the series. Appearances '''Malcolm' appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Deceased Category:Evil Category:Vanquished or Killed